


Into You

by youaremyworldlois



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Date, First Time, Ginny POV, Love Confessions, Mike Lawson has a great body and we all notice, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except there is a little bit of plot to start with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyworldlois/pseuds/youaremyworldlois
Summary: "She sensed he would wait for her if that was what she wanted. But that’s not what she wanted.She had waited and put off so much a girl her age should have been free to do and she didn’t want to wait for one more thing. Especially this one thing she wanted this much."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote a getting together fic because I love getting together fic.
> 
> Also I'm hoping posting this first chapter will get me through editing the rest thats mostly done so you won't have much to wait for the rest.

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe_   
_And all I wanna do is to fall in deep_   
_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line_   
_So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice_

 

It was that stupid way he always wore his stupid hat backwards on his stupidly attractive head.

Only replace stupid with highly distracting and that would more accurately describe how Ginny felt.

It was a case of Ginny versus the backwards cap. It was weakening her resolve to keep a physical distance from Mike ever since the fiasco that was the night before her injury last season. Because she wanted to touch him. Constantly. His arms, his face, his wide back. But it was only when he wore his hat That Way that her brain seemed to short circuit. It was when Ginny wasn’t able to pretend that she wasn’t attracted to Mike Lawson with an intensity that she had never experienced before, an intensity that still left her breathless.

Ignorance was bliss but ignorance was thrown out the window that night outside Broadner’s.

 

Its not that she hadn’t noticed that Mike stopped pretending he didn’t have similar feelings toward her. He had come back from their break sans Rachel and with a bit more confidence of his future without baseball. Or that she didn’t notice that he had stopped looking away when she caught him staring at her, their eyes meeting and holding a little too long for comfort.

They were a ticking bomb and she knew it. She also knew that the ball was in her court (wrong sports metaphor notwithstanding). Ginny had pushed aside so many wants when she was growing up in favor of the end goal that was baseball and now that she was here she still didn't know if sacrifices to that extent had been necessary but maybe she could take this one thing she wanted, just this once. Because oh how she wanted.

 

He was sitting in his chair in front of his cubby having an animated phone call with what sounded like his manager. Post-baseball career moves on their minds. It looked like they were discussing something that actually might lead somewhere because by the time all the guys had showered and left, and by the time she had showered and changed and come out of her little room, Mike was still in the same spot. He was only now hanging up.

He was still in his dusty uniform, with his sweaty hair curling under his hat, which should have made her think he looked disguising but her brain couldn’t get past that hat again. She wanted to smack it off of his attractive face with is pretty eyes and pink lips. She also tried not to stare at how the rucked up sleeves of his under-armor shirt revealed his thick forearms. Ginny needed to bite the bullet and walk past him to get out of the clubhouse but her resolve was crumbling by just looking at him.

His head was down and he was leaning his elbows on his thighs, thighs that she did not need to focus on even if they looked wide and muscular in those white pants that clung and revealed a little too much. Ginny caught herself before she started thinking about how they’d reveal even more if he wasn’t wearing the long shorts she knew lay under those pants.

UGH, she needed to stop.

He leaned back slouching a bit in his chair, spreading limbs wide and leaning his head back until it rested on the back of the chair and all she could see from her view was his neck and beard covered chin. All that man displayed in a seemingly unconscious matter isn’t what made her move towards him when not 2 minutes ago she was decided to walk straight past, keeping it safe for just one more day.

What made her move towards him so that he lifted his face as he noticed her was the exhaustion she felt in him. Beyond the desire she knew, or at least hoped, they shared, he was her friend. A friend that she wanted to help in the same small but essential ways that Mike had extended to her. Those small gestures and gruff words that had helped her stay sane during her time with the Padres. 

“Hey, you’re still in your uniform. Old age making you slow, Lawson?” Ginny kept her voice as casual as she could manage while he looked at her straight on, swiveling so that his body was pointed right at her. If she took just a couple more steps toward him, she’d be standing right inside the vee of his thighs. This was definitely a low self-control day for Ginny. 

“Ha ha, Baker. Thought everyone would be gone by now.” He lifted his arms over his head in a big stretch, tightening his undershirt over his chest and bulging his biceps as he bent his arms back and up several times before bringing his arms down again.

Ginny abruptly stood up straight and felt her mouth open before her brain could catch up. 

“You know how you’re always going on about keeping things from distracting me?” Her hands tightened where they were wrapped around her backpack straps and her voice rose in pitch. Mike’s eyebrows lifted at the volume of her voice, but not seeming overly alarmed that she seemed to be gearing up for a rant. Ginny, on the other hand, was alarmed. She’d walked over to him to serve as a distraction to the stress his phone-call had caused him. Not to do this, whatever this was.

Ginny had started this and felt herself unable to stop. 

“Well, you’re becoming one Lawson! So you could maybe try to work on that.” Her leg had begun to shake in impatience at herself as a small smile started to lift his cheeks, not seeming to mind one bit that she had started a tirade for no apparent reason.

“And you need to start with that hat! You need to stop doing,” Ginny gestured vaguely in his direction, “that because its distracting me and isn’t it ironic that you are the thing that’s distracting me?" Still not out of steam she continued.

"But you knew that already because I’ve been distracted since last fall even though I’ve been trying so hard to ignore it and I need to shut up so I’m leaving.” She half turned and started to do just that. ”Do whatever you want with that stupid hat see if I care.” Ginny heard him move behind her but before she could even think of speeding up or straight up start running away, Mike spoke.

“Baker? Ginny!”

Ginny thought for two second of ignoring him. She’d definitely said too much but maybe he would ignore it. Ignore her outburst like they’ve ignored the fact that they almost kissed (and more) last year. Or he would push them into the collision neither of them wanted to avoid any longer. It seemed the reckoning had come and it was all her fault, so taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him.

“Its ok to talk about now?” His voice only loud enough to reach where she stood.

By “it” Ginny assumed he meant the fact that they apparently wanted to jump each other’s bones.

His voice was soft and open, as were his eyes, like he would accept any answer she gave him. It was because of that fondness that she saw in his eyes, even when they were at their most distant last year, that she knew they would be okay with time. Its why she knew they would be ok now.

She sensed he would wait for her if that was what she wanted. But that’s not what she wanted. She had waited and put off so much a girl her age should have been free to do and she didn’t want to wait for one more thing. Especially this one thing she wanted _this much_.

With another deep breath she answered him.

“Yes its ok to talk about now.” A calm had settled over her. She’d questioned several times during the mending of their relationship, if it was all just in her head. If the heat of that night had been an anomaly on his part, but now looking into his eyes she knew that what made her heart so big with emotion was matched within him too.

With that, Mike stood from the chair and took several steps towards her.

“Okay, then I have something to ask you.”

Ginny tried not to smile at his excited face and the way he seemed to not know what to do with his hands.

“So, would you like to…go out with me?” It was the last thing she had expected but also exactly the right thing, it was a beginning.

Ginny gave up trying to fight her smile and let it spread across her face.

“Like out in public?” Her smile dimmed a little and he sensed what was wrong.

“Out yes, but there’s ways to be private. Just you and me and dinner. If you want.” The last bit was said like he was afraid she actually didn’t want to go on a date with him. She was feeling too bubbly on the inside to pretend otherwise long enough to tease him.

“Okay. Alright, yes, I want to go on a date with you.”

“Okay. “

“Okay.”

They needed to stop saying okay.

With one last smile, she turned around and sped away before she pushed him back into the chair and jumped on his lap right then and there.

 

_Oh baby, look what you started_   
_The temperature's rising in here_   
_Is this gonna happen?_   
_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move_   
_Before I make a move_


	2. The Date and The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little fyi I am dividing these into more than two chapters but posting them at the same time and I know I stretched it when I said I was posting the rest soon but its finished and here <3

[The dress Ginny chose for her date, length as displayed.](http://youaremyworldlois.tumblr.com/post/166093809627/mockingjayne12-kylie-bunbury-the-padres-going)

 

Ginny had chosen a bright orange dress that felt good and looked good for a night out in the San Diego heat.

Her curly hair was loose and big and she was counting on the humidity of the night to keep it that way, with some strategically applied product to keep it from frizzing (the last a tip from Evelyn who seemed almost as excited than Ginny about tonight, but only almost).

She applied some bright lipstick to match the dress and the end result was an effortless pretty look that was both exactly like Ginny and a treat reserved only for those she thought deserved her effort. Mike definitely qualified on the second.

Slipping on some sandals and grabbing a small bag that went over her shoulders and only fit her cellphone, she was ready to go.

Exactly five minutes after their agreed upon meeting time, Ginny heard a knock at the door and she went to open it.

Mike’s button down of choice that night was black with the sleeves rolled up. It looked very nice stretching over his broad shoulders and it was matched with black jeans and dress shoes.

He looked handsome and happy as she opened her door to him and she paused, taking a second to admire the view.

Seeing him standing there picking her up for their date caused a broad toothy smile to spread across her face. The same cheesy grin appeared on his face, lifting his cheeks making sweetness spread inside Ginny.

She saw his eyes drift down to the way the dress bared almost her entire chest and the way the fabric rested lightly over the swells of her breasts. Ginny preferred going braless when wearing these types of dresses and tonight it was paying off.

“You look…wow.”

Ginny’s husky giggles filled the air and it was fine by Mike if it was at the expense of his fumbling.

“Lets go, Old Man.”

Ginny locked up her apartment and was suddenly struck by the thought that if she were still living out of the Omni, secretly dating Mike Lawson while he was still her captain would’ve been more complicated and tiresome. But now that she was living in a gated apartment complex with underground parking and vetoed guest lists, secret dating seemed much more doable.

With that last thought and an extra lift to her sandaled feet, Ginny hurried to follow Mike to his car.

 ***

They had arrived at a smaller restaurant she had never heard of before but when they entered everything looked beautiful and alive, a contrast to the emptied out restaurant of her last first date.

They were seated immediately in a booth, conveniently cut off from view but Ginny couldn’t help but look around at the faces filling the restaurant.

“Will everything be okay do you think?”

Mike let go of the menu he had just picked up and leaned his elbows on the table.

“I kind of built up a network of places when I was with my ex. Had a lot of trial and error but I know places where we won’t be bothered and no one really cares who we I don't want you to worry Ginny.”

Mike picked up his menu again and started listing off items he thought Ginny would like. She loved that he knew exactly how much she loved food and how she like it.

After they had ordered and were left alone, a not very comfortable silence fell over them. Mike kept passing his hand over the tabletop as if he couldn’t find something else to do with his hands and nervous smiles replaced the genuine ones of before. The chemistry of always was still there but something needed to give.

“Alright, scoot over.”

“What are you doing?” Ginny stood up and waited for him to actually move.

“I’m sitting next to you.”

Once they were both sitting on the same side Ginny made sure that her thigh was pressed to his and that her arm brushed up against his side as often as possible. Ginny was on a mission tonight. She wanted this night to have a specific outcome and she would employ all her charms to make it happen.

She didn’t focus on her looks all that much (or at all), but she did know that she had a good face and body that looked great in a dress. (If Mike had been privy to her thoughts he would have stopped her right there and started a rant on how she was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen but he wasn’t, so at the moment he continued nervously fiddling with his napkin.)

Ginny took his hand and nestled their palms together settling them below the table, giving it a gentle squeezing. Their soft gazes met and they finally settle into the evening.

His voice was soft and teasing and had a certain cadence she hadn't heard from him since that night at the bar when it was just the two of them.

She loved that, that she could make him slightly nervous and unsure because of what was between them.

Ginny felt light and bubbly inside when she looked at him as just a man she really _really_ liked. More than liked.

He was her captain and her friend and her mentor but always simmering beneath all that was the fact that she wanted him. And he wanted _her_ and that was what made her giddy the most.

She felt good tonight, better than she had in months even though they'd been good months. 

She'd felt settled and had a place where she belonged but this? Ginny was going to get something that was just hers tonight (and if she had any say, for many nights to come). That thought made her almost float.

Mike kept fidgeting but his face was calm at the same time. His eyes were shiny and the lines on his forehead were smooth for once.

They talked baseball because they always talked baseball and they bickered about baseball because they had fun doing it. They ate and they bantered and they clicked like she knew hey would and then, too quickly it seemed, when in reality they had to leave because they’d stayed until closing, they were back at her door. 

***

“Do you want to come in?”

She saw Mike hesitate and decided for him. 

"Come in, Mike." She stepped across the threshold and opened the door wider just in case he was still not picking up on the five hundred hints she'd dropped tonight.

“All right I can stay a bit longer.” His grin was enthusiastic, at least.

They lingered in the entrance while Mike tried to fill the time with nervous chatter. Ginny tried to keep up as best she could but soon she gave up tying to ease the nerves he'd been carrying all night and made her move.

She put a hand on his chest and that shut him up immediately.

Good, he'd need his mouth for something else in just a moment. Before Mike could ask or say anything else, Ginny lifted only slightly on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Ginny had wondered since that night at Broadner’s if his beard would tickle, and it did, slightly as it grazed the sides of her mouth, but it also felt nice, different. Something she would now associate only with Mike.

They separated and Mike let out a gruff exhale and, as their breathes lingered between them, Ginny felt the last of the tension leave his shoulders.

“This was a good night.” Mike’s eyes alternated between her lips and her eyes as he settled her closer.

It had been good and she couldn't wait for it to get even better.

“I loved your dress tonight. It made your skin look so beautiful.” His hands were now sliding up and down her arms and playing with the straps on her dress. 

Goosebumps broke out on her skin and she started playing with the buttons in his shirt.

“First dates are important.” 

“Mhm,” he nodded against her forehead, “Yeah, they are.”

“They set a tone, they make you decide if you want a second date and then another.” Ginny herself hadn’t been nervous all night but she was excited and that made her voice breathless.

“A relationship.” 

“Yeah.” Oh yeah, that’s exactly what she was getting at.

“Ginny, will you go on a second date with me?” He was solemn now.

"I will." They could take it one step at a time, otherwise the enormity of what they were getting themselves into would smother them. She could feel how much her heart filled with lightness at his every touch and that’s all that mattered to her.

Ginny closed the slight distance between them so their lips met once more.

They moved until Ginny was pressed against the wall next to her bedroom.

Mike ran his hand up her thigh, his mouth on her neck, his beard soft but abrasive, his lips wet and talented. Her skirt was being lifted as his hand went higher up her thigh to glance over her ass to settle on her hip.

His mouth stilled on her neck and then he lifted his head. It took Ginny a couple of seconds to raise her heavy eyelids and look at him. What she saw there made her want to never stop looking at his face. His mouth was red and the apples of his cheeks were rosy to match.

His eyes looked sleepy, accentuating their pretty slant and curly eyelashes. She wanted to reach out and softly touch them with her fingertips. Instead, Ginny pushed off from the wall to return to their kiss, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck.

They immediately opened for each other as they slid their tongues together, a delicious slide and pull, both trying to breath each other in. His beard scratched her upper lip and chin as he sucked on her lips.

Was it her or was the room getting hotter by each second? And his mouth was hotter still, on her neck, on her chest, then back to her mouth where they created more moist heat between them.

Mike’s wandering hands had settled below her hips where the curve of her ass met the small of her back and Ginny wanted him to move them lower.

She tried to squirm to get her desire across but she gave up and reached down to move his hands where she wanted them herself. Mike chuckled and she felt the puffs of air on her chin and the tight grip of his hands on her ass _finally_.

Time to let some more of her desires be known, like how she really _really_ waned to move things to her room and onto her bed. She wanted him inside her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I struggled a little with this bit (the smut comes easier somehow sdfgj) but hope you enjoy it!  
> I would love comments <3 (I promise to reply this time)  
> You can find me with the same name on tumblr.


	3. And Many More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling and sex and sex and feelings because Ginny and Mike would be the best at that <3

He stood in front of her completely naked and already hard. His pale skin looked smooth, making her want to run her hands all over him.

Her eyes roamed up his strong arms and down his delicious belly towards his dick. It was ruddy and erect between his thick thighs (which definitely needed her attention at some point tonight maybe while she rode him).

“You haven’t taken anything off.” His voice filled the quiet of the room and startled her out of her thoughts from where she was watching him from her bed.

“I’m not wearing much.”

She stood and walked to him until the tip of his penis bumped into her upper belly, leaving a tiny damp spot on the front of her dress.

“Sorry about that.” His voice was low making her shiver.

He lifted his hands to her shoulders slowly sliding the straps of her dress down her arms until it dropped to the floor leaving her in just her barely there panties, orange to match the dress. Ginny heard him take a deep breath before anchoring his big hands around her waist and pulling her toward him until their fronts were touching from nose to toes.

His dick now settles against her bare belly and his nose nuzzled hers. Ginny slid her hands up his bare back and kissed him, opening up so their tongues met and her breath came in short pants. 

A flush had started spreading down his chest making her want to follow it with kisses so she did. She settled on kissing the freckles on his neck as her hand reach down to grasp his cock. Not too long, but thick enough so that her fingertips didn’t touch when she fisted him. His moan matched hers as her grip tightened in excitement.

She felt Mike slide his hands into the back of her panties and lower, one of his hands sliding over her core while the other squeezed and molded her ass.

She knew he could feel how wet she was and how easy it would be for him to slide into her right away, which he did, starting with one of his fingers and then another.

Even that felt thick inside her making her feel flushed and agitated as she tried to ride those fingers, pumping her hips and trying to stretch herself as much as she could. Mike encouraged her telling her to fuck herself on him until she was too close to coming. Not yet.

She stepped back and pushed down her panties, stepping out of them and pulling herself up to kneel on the bed. Mike followed her as he licked his fingers and went back to touching her.

“You’re beautiful everywhere.” His fingers lingered on her nipples until they were hard buds and he latched onto one and sucked softly at first and then harder. She lay back on the bed and Mike continued with his kisses, moving lower, licking patches of her skin along the way until he reached the soft patch of hair where her thighs met and the bare skin below.

He left a quick kiss on her mound and then used his shoulders to part her thighs so he could settle between them. Ginny’s breath started to come faster in anticipation as he lowered his head to settle his mouth on her lower lips.

He started the soft licks like he’d left on the rest of her body until she could feel the moisture pooling at her entrance and her clit started throbbing. Mike settled his lips over the hard little bud and sucked until her thighs clenched around his head, his gingers and his mouth working her over to a strong orgasm. He looked up at her face and she knew what he would see were her breasts rising and falling with her gasps and a riot of curls wild against her face, her face screwed in pleasurable agony.

“God you’re beautiful and I’m not going to stop saying it.” He seemed to know when she was about to come, (maybe because she kept mumbling Mike I’m gonna come) because he swiftly crawled up to settle completely over her and pushed his thick length into her swollen, aroused pussy in one smooth thrust.

That was enough to give her her first orgasm of the night. Her legs clenched around his waist as she trembled beneath him while he whispered how he loved feeling her tighten around his cock when she came .

Ginny gasped as he started to thrust into her in a slow rhythm.

“Ginny, sweetheart, you feel so good.” Ginny’s heart skipped a beat at his words, making heat spread on her cheeks at the endearment. Mike grinned as he spotted the flush and continued to call her sweet things as he settled more fully on top of her.

She held on to his arms as he moved above her, his face tucked into her neck and his hips pumping between her bent thighs, spreading them until they were almost flat on the bed. She loved his soft grunts and hot breath against her neck, the sound of his voice deep and familiar making her go wetter where they were joined.

He stretched her over and over on each stroke and his belly rubbed against hers as he moved. Ginny moved her hands from his forearms to his back trying to find purchase but it was slick and her hands kept slipping down his sides.

He was going to make her come again. Her thoughts kept ending mid stream and all she could hear were her whining cries every time she felt him bump her clit. Her eyes were closed and all she could do was feel.

She felt Mike hike one of her legs higher on his back and lift the other under his arm before starting a grinding motion that made him go deeper and that stimulated her pussy almost past what she could bare. It overcame her before she even had time to reach for it and she shuddered as warmth spread from where they were connected to spread along her limbs.

Her legs locked around his waist as she threw her head back in a gasp as her hips pumped below, using Mike’s dick till the last second to ride our her orgasm.

Her trembling settled and she could feel him still full and blunt inside her.

  
“You’re still hard.” Her was voice barely a whisper. 

His voice was so deep she struggled to catch what he said in reply as he pulled out of her.

“Turn around.”

Her breath started to come fast again as she did what he asked.

  
She lay flat on the bed, pressed to the mattress from forehead to toes. She felt Mike settle on top of her blanketing her back, his weight a delicious pressure along her whole length. She felt his breath as he buried his face in her hair and he whispered gruff commands so they could settle just right into position.

She felt his penis nudge between her legs as he searched for her wet entrance again and then he was entering her again.

Her pussy tried to hold him inside her, immediately clenching as the new position made him feel as if he stretched her beyond anything she’d felt before. She panted into the mattress not knowing if it was too much or if she could really come again so soon.

Mike finally settled firmly all the way inside her again and she knew it was the latter.

Ginny turned her head so that Mike could see the side of her face and whisper gruffly into her ear. His voice and body and cock surrounding her and filling her until all she could feel was Mike. The sound of his hips hitting her ass on every stroke filled the room and she could almost see in her mind how his ass would look as he pumped insistently into her pussy.

Her body was tingling so much she almost felt numb as he pressed into her back so that she almost couldn’t breath but she didn’t want him to stop or move away.

Mikes heavy panting turned to choked grunts as his pumping thrusts turned shorter and more staccato and she knew he was seconds from coming.

Ginny scrambled to slide one hand below herself so that she could settle it below her clit, the hard little bud and the surrounding soaked with her own juices so that she knew she would leave a wet spot on the bed. She reached for one of Mike’s hands where they were clenched in either side of her head and grasped his wrist as one final stroke of her clit made her come and a small scream actually escaped with the force of her orgasm.

Mike gave one last brutal thrust and froze above her as his own orgasm overtook him.

Ginny struggled out a breathless giggle.

“You made me a screamer.” She felt Mike smother a laugh in her hair.

She grinned into the bed taking in the sound. He shifted so he wasn’t smothering her and then they lay there waiting for their breathing to settle.

Mike finally shifted to move completely off her until he was on his side. Ginny hurried to match his position so that they were face to face. He grasped her thigh to hook it over his hip so that they were as close as they could be without him being inside her and she reached up to caress his beard wanting the feel of him in her fingertips for as long as he was in this bed with her.

 

The were quiet as they lay there, Mike’s hand slowly caressing her thigh and Ginny’s hand sliding up and down his arm over and over. He kept dropping small kisses on her lips, his eyelashes hiding his eyes. 

“Ginny.” His eyes finally holding her gaze.

“Hmm.” He pushed the hair out of her eyes and Ginny saw the deep groove between his brows, a deep frown she wanted to smooth with her fingers. He stared into her eyes until she finally started to drop her gaze from nerves and that’s when he finally spoke.

“Ginny, you’re important. You’re important to…a lot of people but I’m going to think about me for a minute.” Her eyes flew to his face. His brow was still furrowed but a slight smile was lifting one side of his mouth. She relaxed. They were still Ginny and Mike and she knew to trust in that.

“Mike Lawson focused on himself?! Never.” That comment earned her a nip on the lip and a kiss to sooth it.

“I was going to say,” his voice, playfully growly, made her dimple appear, ”that you are very important to me and I hope you know that.”

She knew. She knew she mattered to Mike beyond what they were doing tonight. She mattered to him as a teammate and as a friend. She knew she was lucky to have a man, that sometimes wore his heart on his sleeve, for her at her back should she need it.

Ginny tugged gently at his beard so that his head moved in a nod and his nose bumped against her, she wanted this closeness to never end.

“I know.”

“All this to say that I know this, us, won’t be easy in any sense of the word, but that I think _I‘m_ worth it.” Mike face shifted into his signature roguish grin while a loud laugh escaped Ginny.

She jokingly pushed him away. “You think a lot of yourself, Old Man.” Ginny, still laughing, continued trying to push him away but Mike’s arms around her only pulled her closer until she was under him again.

Her giggling eventually calmed down enough for her to notice his grin had turned nervous.

Her laughing stopped alltogether as she looked up at his face so close to hers.

“I think you are, too.” Her face fell and she hugged him tight to her to hide the fact that she was getting too emotional. Right now was not the time to unload all that she felt for him. Mike came willingly and hugged her just as tightly.

“I love you, Ginny.” She gasped as she heard those words right by her ear and all she could do was nod endlessly into his neck, trusting that he knew she felt the same because the words would not leave her throat.

Ginny knew Mike must feel the way her chest was trembling as she wrapped herself around him like a monkey but he let her hide her face for as long as she needed to settle herself.

She stayed like that for a while, Mike content to hold her, until she felt his cock hardening against her hip. Ginny finally loosened her grip and grinned into his beard.

She couldn’t wait for more nights like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this and thank you for anyone reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I would love comments <3  
> Find me with the same name on tumblr.


End file.
